valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Sofia Collins
Engineer Anthem Corps |Likes = Avan Hardins |Affiliation = Lanseal Military Academy |Rank = |Role = Lanseal cadet (former) Waitress |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles 2 }} is a Class G engineer in Valkyria Chronicles 2. An attractive girl who is liked by boys, she's a femme fatale that actually hates men and likes to play with her "victim"'s heart for her own satisfaction. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles 2' An attractive girl whose roguish nature brings many boys to tears, she liked to seduce men with her beauty to then break-up with them, toying with their hearts. One day, she had another boy from other class breaking up with her and fighting. Avan came to mediate and stop the fight. While Avan, who went to the classroom, asked Coleen about her, Sofia decided to make Avan her next "target". From then on, she carried out what she planned to get Avan's heart, but somehow, Avan didn't fall on her plans. For example, she said her breast was feeling hurt and asked Avan to massage it for her, but instead, Avan called Raymond, an engineer (which is supposed to know well on medical treatments) to check her up. After Avan left seeking for other help, Sofia whose plan failed said she's not feeling sick anymore and left, leaving Raymond confused. Later, in Sofia's Past at the drill ground, a boy who once had break-up with Sofia earlier came with other classmates of his and mocked her, claiming someone in his class said he knew Sofia who was a victim of a cruel joke in high school, resulting in Sofia's hatred to men. Avan came to the scene to stop it but found himself and Sofia surrounded by whole cadets from another class. Class G came to rescue, starting a mock battle. After the battle ended, Sofia claimed how she hated men and kept grudge on everyone of them. Avan suddenly slapped her, saying that revenge won't solve anything and bring nothing good for herself. He agreed that the boy who played her heart is indeed bad, but he said not every man is as bad as that. After everyone left, Sofia felt warm of Avan, thinking to learn how to love again. She never told Avan about her feelings, however. After graduation, she waits tables at a pub hoping to see him again. 'Freshmen Cadet Guide' A femme fatale-ish cadet who knows how to attract the guys - many of whom will be dumped and feeling bitter sooner or later. Her performance on the field will drop when she's around men, but Avan could be an exception. If she doesn't show any interests recovering her mates, we hope she is capable of playing a musical instrument to show her worth as a soldier. 'Memories' *A Roguish Girl *Who Needs Men? *Sofia's Past *To Love Again Stats Personal Potentials *'Dexterous - ' Gracefully dodges an opponent's attacks, raising evasive skills. *'Sadist - '''Inflicting pain on others fills them with satisfaction, raising attack power against infantry targets. *'Man hater -''' Having men nearby triggers a loathing so powerful it lowers firing accuracy. *'Avan Lover - ' Becomes overjoyed when Avan is nearby, raising firing accuracy. (Unlocked after completing Sofia's classmate mission, Protecting Sofia.) Battle Potentials Quotes Trivia *Sofia is very gullible because she takes things too seriously as seen in some events within ''Valkyria Chronicles 2. In one of her attempts to seduce Brixham, she gets flustered and immediately leaves upon hearing that Brixham's type is a student like Avan, effectively misconstruing his sexual interests. Category:Characters Category:Class G Category:Engineer Category:Lanseal Military Academy Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Characters